


That's All Because Of Your Destiny

by Mianxxi55



Category: Block B
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment, Jiho really learned a lesson. There are things in life that we never can forever avoid, such as the annoying face of Park Kyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's All Because Of Your Destiny

\- Kyungie you know, this dearly father of yours is already at the age of people who should come to live at the nursing home. Like many other fathers in the world, of course the only thing I want to see before I die is that my dearly son soon find someone who can happily live with for the rest of his life...

Kyung boredly yawned, he already knew where the story would go on to. Of course his father would keep singing his own eternal anthem "I’ve had a close friend for years and I promise you there’s no one like his daughter that you can find in this whole Korean.” He quietly made a laugh, this sentence wasn’t really wrong. Unless she had an identical twin sister, how could they find someone 100% same like her, right?

\- I’ve had a friend for years and...

See? He knew it! This “song” is repeated once a week like a cycle, now Kyung even could recite it in his dream! Sighing helplessly, Kyung sworn he had used all the measures to stop his father such as hiring some guys to seduce the girls, making rumors about them (or even himself), hiring someone to threaten them, etc,... but his father would never find it difficult and give up, he’s absolutely an undaunted soldier.

\- Fortunately, this friend of mine had a quite long love history in the past...

Kyung slightly frowned, he wrote a new lyrics this time?

\- ... so you’ll have many good options to choose. - Mr. Park smiled gleefully while opening the envelope on the table and slipped it to Kyung’s hand.

\- This is the profiles of his ten daughters, numbered from one to ten, both official and unofficial. You have many times so just consider and choose carefully.

An idea suddenly flashed in Kyung’s head. Despair really could make people take a risk sometimes.

\- Dad, I just need to choose one of his children, right?

\- Yes.

\- Are you sure? So what if you disagree then?

\- Of course not, I’m a man, I will do what I said. - Mr. Park felt little angry.

\- Really? - Kyung doubtedly pouted.

\- Dad will make you a pinky promise, if I disagree then I will let you free and never mention about your marriage anymore!

\- Dad you promised! - Kyung laughed triumphantly - Does your friend have any son?

\- Yes, and this is their profiles which numbered from one to nine. - Mr. Park took his calmness back and pointed at the second envelope on his desk.

\- I choose number seven. - Kyung replied firmly, he didn’t believe his father would let him get married with a guy.

\- You don’t need to know the name and the appearance of the one you chose?

\- No I don’t.

\- Okay. After the kid agree, you two will right then fly to Amsterdam to register your marriage.

Kyung’s totally frozen of his father’s calmness.

...

From Kyung to Jiho baby:

"Jiho yah! Father forced me to get married, and I think this time I can’t get away from it!"

From Jiho to Annoying Tail:

"Then go and get married soon, tomorrow or today, whenever it’s all good."

Jiho had wished for all his ancestors blessed him and made Park Kyung really going to marry someone. And now the moment he wished for was coming, he even couldn’t keep his tears back in movement.

...

\- Dad? - Jiho’s really surprised, as an illegitimate son he was rarely noticed by his father but now his father even arranged for him a marriage. \- You want me to marry the heir of the Park Coporation?

\- Yes. The kid is my close friend’s only child, the only heir of Park Coporation, very talented and good-looking, and...

\- I agree! 100% agree! - Jiho immediately interrupted Mr. Woo and exhaled in relief.

...

Jiho’s totally not arrogant, really, he had none of big defect but he never had a girlfriend! That’s all the fault of the freak Park Kyung who bothering him all days, outrageously claiming he was his boyfriend and threatening every girls who dared to come near him. That annoying tail has been attached with him like being sticked by iron-glue for 7 years. It's so so scary, the day that boy began to walk on the path of a follower he even didn’t finished his highschool! Jiho sighed, if only that day he was not too kind to save Kyung when he fell while climbing up a tree...

But wait!

Didn’t Minhyuk from the basketball team help save Kyung when the boy nearly slidded into the mud? Jiho suddenly as woke up from a long sleep, it simply turned out to be an excuse, Kyung chose him just because he was too perfect!

...

Jiho dressed chic and happily drove to Blockbuster Restaurant. The girl his father chose for him certainly would not be defeated by Kyung, she’s smart even enough to become the heir of a corporation after all! Not to mention his father compliments to her talent and good looks, in fact not everyone could get into his eyes.

\- Hi Jiho yah! - Kyung waved cheerfully when he saw Jiho.

That moment, he really learned a lesson. There are things in life that we never can avoid forever, such as the annoying face of Park Kyung.

...

For seven years Jiho has never been late for work. Park Kyung had bothered him with a call early in the morning everyday instead of an alarm clock. But that week he has been blamed for being late by his boss almost everyday. Jiho stared at the phone screen, since that day there’ve been no message nor a phone call, even his mailbox is strangely empty ...

He began to feel the lack of something very clearly but he just couldn’t admit.

...

Jiho decided to press the name "Annoying Tail" in the phonebook, the first time in his life. That night he spilled a lot of extremely cold and ruthless words on Kyung’s face in front of many people and that’s quite unpolite, so nonetheless he should say an apology, right?

"Unfortunately the great Park Kyung can not answer you now, definitely because he is busy. If dad’s calling, I’m busy because of you do you know it? If there is any miracle to make the one on the other line to be Jiho baby... no, it can not be, even if I’m hung above a pan of boiling oil I have to answer the call of Woo Jiho by myself, I just can’t let the autoresponder do that work...

Jiho really could feel something heavy in his heart. What is this feeling?

...

\- Jiho yah! You called me right? OMG I’m so happy now I might be crazy!!!

Jiho certainly wasn’t dreaming or mishearing, he’s really sober. The litte boy haplily who was running into him and give him a tight embrace in front of him could not be anyone else but Kyung. A real Park Kyung he has known for over seven years.

\- I'm sorry for not being able to pick up the phone when you call, I was unconscious at the hospital...

\- Why were you taken to hospital? What happened??? - Jiho felt a bit nervous.

\- Actually, I was very busy so I asked my best friend Jihoon to help me cook a meal to make up with you, and after tasting the first spoon I was unconscious and haven’t known anything else till now. Jiho yah please don’t be mad at me, just as I woke up I ran to here from the hospital right then!

Jiho couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

\- I swear I didn’t arrange this marriage on purpose, I just randomly select a person in my father's list...

\- Stop!

\- Jiho...

\- It seems to be a long story so you should come in before continuing it. This time I will try to listen to... my fiancee.

\- ...

\- Will you come in or not?

\- What did you just call me?

\- It’s... it’s "you".

\- No, after that!

\- Just "you" only!

\- Certainly not!

\- I told the truth!

\- Absolutely not!

\- It’s true!

\- It’s not!

\- ...

\- ...

End.


End file.
